


The Look in Your Eyes

by yuichi



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Lee Taemin, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, how to tag?, know nothing Kim Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuichi/pseuds/yuichi
Summary: Kai didn't expect to see a pathway made of red rose petals leading from the front door and turning the corner to his roommate’s bedroom. He didn’t expect to see candles lighting up the way either. Nor to see his roommate dressed in a leather outfit; black boots reaching all the way up to his thighs and pointy cat ears resting on top of his lilac hair.“Uhm… hi?” Kai clears his throat, trying not to look at those captivating legs of his.“Oh! Kai!” The boy exclaims, cheeks heating up but not doing anything to hide his revealing clothes.“Expecting someone, Taeyong?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	The Look in Your Eyes

Kai didn't expect to see a pathway made of red rose petals leading from the front door and turning the corner to his roommate’s bedroom. He didn’t expect to see candles lighting up the way either. Nor to see his roommate dressed in a leather outfit; black boots reaching all the way up to his thighs and pointy cat ears resting on top of his lilac hair.

“Uhm… hi?” Kai clears his throat, trying not to look at those captivating legs of his.

“Oh! Kai!” The boy exclaims, cheeks heating up but not doing anything to hide his revealing clothes.

“Expecting someone, Taeyong?” Kai murmurs, closing the door and heading into the kitchen. He was thinking of a nice, cool cola on his way home, but now it’s obvious he’d need something stronger. Maybe gin tonic could do the trick. He bought a delicious one the other day; pink coloured and with a hint of raspberry. Now that he thinks about it, maybe it reminded him of someone.

“Yeah…” Taeyong says and Kai can practically see the smile stretching across his lips without looking at him. “I thought you’d be working until late tonight again, so I called Ten over…”

“I see,” Kai muses to himself, drinking the whole glass in one go and already mixing up another one. “Sorry for interrupting. Boss wanted us out earlier cause he’s preparing something special for his wife in the café.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Mmhmm…”

“Sorry, I should have asked you for permission first.” Taeyong says, walking into the kitchen and sitting on the barstool.

“It’s okay, it’s Valentine’s Day anyway.” Kai finally turns to him, making sure he’s watching him in the eyes and not anywhere down south. “I should have expected it.”

“Still…” Taeyong bites his bottom lip, looking down and Kai wonders if he ruined his night.

“I can go, you know. I will just take a shower, so you can have the place to yourselves.” He offers.

“Really?” The hope in Taeyong’s eyes makes Kai smile softly and nod in return. “Thanks, Kai.”

“No problem.” He adds a piece of lime in his second drink and hands it to Taeyong. “You… uhm… you look good.”

Taeyong’s lips turn into a shy smile. “Thanks…” He says, and Kai isn’t sure if it’s for the drink or the compliment. He doesn’t bother with it much as he watches the liquid slowly slip between Taeyong’s lips and it’s the most action he’s had in weeks.

When Taeyong places the glass back on the counter, Kai swallows hard, bringing himself back to the reality. “I’ll go take that shower, yeah.”

“Okay.” He flashes him a kitten smile.

He pushes himself off the counter and walks to his bedroom to get clean clothes. He didn’t plan on going out tonight. Even more so, he hoped he’d be able to spend some quality time with Taeyong. Watching movies, playing games, or dancing with him seemed a lot more fun than getting wasted at a lousy bar full of sweaty strangers. But he should have known better. Taeyong, unlike his sorry ass, has a boyfriend. So, it’s only natural he’d want to spend Valentine’s Day with him. And abandon Kai in the trenches. It’s a hard life for singles.

Remarkably, the image of Taeyong in his sexy little outfit doesn’t linger in his mind for long, so he’s able to get away with just showering. As he pulls on a pair of clean jeans and shirt, he wonders how many desperate people he’ll meet. Maybe he should get all fancy himself and find himself a lover for the night. It should definitely keep his thoughts away from his roommate.

It’s not that Kai likes him or anything. It’s just the way Taeyong talks, sounding so relaxed all the time. And the way he smiles at the stupidest things Kai says, or when he shakes his hair after showering, droplets of water sprinkling everywhere, seemingly like a dog. Or when he tries on new clothes and makes it a fashion show for Kai. There’s also this thing of him being incredibly ticklish, so wherever Kai’s fingers would meet his skin, the younger would flinch and let out the sweetest giggles Kai’s ever heard.

So yeah, he’s definitely not crushing on him, or liking him in more-than-roommates way.

Groaning, he runs a hand through his hair, pulling the blond locks back and watching them bounce back up. He stuffs his phone and wallet into his back pockets and checks himself out one last time in the mirror. He looks good. At least he hopes so.

“You did all this for me?” A stranger’s voice echoes through the apartment and Kai’s ears perk up.

“Yeah…” Comes Taeyong’s shy response and it takes every piece of Kai’s willpower not to run over and squeeze him into a bearhug.

“You’re so cute, Yongie.” The boy’s voice is smooth and Kai wonders how he hasn’t ripped all that leather off his roommate yet.

Kai hasn’t met Taeyong’s new lover yet. They’ve gotten together sometime around Christmas, and Taeyong’s been all smiles ever since. Sometimes, in the wee hours at night when he’d just returned from his date, he’d sneak into Kai’s bed and snuggle into his side. Kai would pull him to his chest and take in the scent of his shampoo, as Taeyong would blabber about what a good kisser Ten is.

Sometimes, Kai wonders if Taeyong’s relationship with Ten is pure sexual, or if there’s anything more. In all honesty, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was just sex. As cute as Taeyong seems on the outside, he’s a devil in the bed. At least he thinks so since his unfortunate soul has never had the opportunity to be invited to one of his escapades.

There were times when he would come home earlier from work and he’d be met with loud moans coming from Taeyong’s room. Sometimes, there’d be other voices too. Other times, just Taeyong with his whimpers echoing through the apartment. More than once has Kai found himself leaning over Taeyong’s bedroom door, desperately touching himself to the sound of his gasps and sultry moans.

But now was not the time for him to get all worked up. He’s supposed to be the cool, collected roommate who’s going to casually say hi to Ten, and be on his way.

A small whimper interrupts his mental pep talk. He dares himself to peek at the source of it even though he’s more than sure to whom it belongs. His mouth turns dry when he sees Ten pinning Taeyong against the wall, Taeyong’s leg already wrapped around Ten’s waist and the other boy has his palm running up Taeyong’s thigh.

Kai really needs to go. Like, right now.

He clears his throat to announce his entrance, and only when he hears startled noises does he present himself.

“Good evening,” he’s surprised at how deep and collected his voice sounds in the sudden silence.

“Hello.” Ten responds, casually fixing his shirt. Kai can already notice the dishevelled expression on him, along with a tight spot between his legs. Not that Kai was looking.

Taeyong’s cheeks are red as he fumbles with the hem of his leather dress. Whoever allowed Taeyong in a dress is a catalyst. “Uhm… Ten, this is my roommate Kai. Kai… this is Ten.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ten’s voice is as smooth as silk and Kai can see why Taeyong likes him. He’s got the bad boy vibe on him, multiple piercings decorating his ears and a seductive pair of eyes staring right into his soul. The kitten smile dancing on his lips accompanies Taeyong’s outfit for the night, and Kai _really_ doesn’t want to go anywhere tonight.

“Likewise,” Kai reaches to shake Ten’s hand and finds it warm and soft.

“Kai was just leaving…” Taeyong mumbles, looking up at his roommate at last.

“Right.” Kai pulls his hand away and looks at Taeyong long. Their eyes lock for a moment and Kai hopes he won’t get lost for too long. “Have fun.”

“Oh,” Ten’s voice intrudes, “we will.”

As if to prove his point, he takes Taeyong’s hand and drags him into his bedroom. He flashes a smirk in Kai’s direction before closing the door, leaving Kai out, alone with his thoughts. He can hear the purr in Ten’s voice and Taeyong’s giggles and it breaks his heart, if only a little.

“You were just leaving, Kai…” He murmurs to himself as he mans up to face the society again. He finishes that gin tonic from earlier, grimacing at how bad it tastes when it warms up, and slips out of the apartment.

He has absolutely no idea where he should go. A thought of a bar crossed his mind. Or maybe even some club. But he doesn’t really feel like dancing or drinking. Then again, maybe that’s exactly what he needs to get his mind off things.

In the end, he opts for a club. The music is deafening. The air is full of smoke and he can barely make his way over to the bar. He orders another gin tonic because he’s sort of a classy boy, and leans against the bar, watching the crowd in front of him dance.

It’s not really dancing. No, Kai wouldn’t call that dancing. It’s more of fucking-with-clothes-on, and sticking-tongues-in-random-people’s-mouths kind of dance. It looks tacky and gross, but after his fourth gin tonic for the night, Kai’s starting to feel the music surging through his body.

At some point, he finds himself on the dancefloor. He’s not really dancing, he’s just swaying his hips, arms somewhere in the air and eyes closed. He can feel random bodies pressing into him, hands creeping around his waist or even touching his bum.

He hates to admit it, but it feels good to be touched like this. A part of him feels like a slut, but he calls for his intoxicated self to help him chase the bad emotions away. Tonight is all about having fun because he’s hot, young and single. He wants this. He _needs_ this. He will not think about his roommate on his hands and knees, sucking some stranger’s cock, or even worse, riding it. Because Kai really wants a ride from his roommate right now.

His eyes snap open when he feels someone’s lips on his neck, their palm dangerously close to his manhood.

“Excuse me…” He mumbles, trying to pull away, but the stranger will have none of it.

“What are you thinking about?” The stranger’s lips have moved to his ear and the whisper sends a shiver down Kai’s spine.

“You to get off me.”

“Liar.” The stranger hooks his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, and Kai feels surprisingly aroused by the smallest of ministrations. He blames it on his sexless life.

“Look dude… I don’t know you, so like… get off.” Kai tries again.

The man finally pulls away and Kai’s met with the sexiest grin he’s ever seen. “Alright man, alright. No hard feelings.”

Kai manages a nod, still smitten.

“Just hard dicks.” He adds, smirking like a devil Kai’s sure he is. To prove his point, he points at Kai’s obvious bulge and Kai wonders how low he’s actually stooped. Without saying a word, he turns around and dashes out of the club like all four horsemen of the apocalypse are after him.

The cool air of the winter night feels refreshing after all the smoke he’s swallowed inside. Thankfully, the man doesn’t follow him, for if he did, Kai isn’t sure he’d be able to resist. And for a moment, he wonders why he didn’t just let the man touch him. In his miserable state, he’d probably end up wetting his pants with a single stroke.

Sighing, Kai checks the time. It’s past midnight and Ten either left, or they’re done with their fetishes. That, he hopes dearly.

He decides he’ll take a stroll home instead of taking a cab. He wants to sober up and be able to unlock the door on his own. The disappearance of the tent between his legs would also be much welcomed.

As it happens in the late hours of the night, his mind starts buzzing with various information. It mostly lingers on the questions like _what am I doing with my life_ and _why am I like this_.

He’s a college student, working part-time in a café. And when he’s not busy with work or his studies, he fantasises about his roommate naked. That is when the question of _why am I like this_ pops up most often. Sometimes, he even goes out with him or other college friends. But really, what is he doing? What will his future bring? Will he find a special someone? Will he have a stable job? Will he work in his field of studies anyway? Or will he end up begging on the streets and sleeping under the bridge?

He shivers at the thoughts and hates himself for worrying about things he shouldn’t worry about just now. But then again, they did an excellent job of putting his junior back to bed.

He fumbles for the keys as he unlocks the front door of his building. He takes his time climbing the stairs, fifty in total, until he reaches the door of his apartment. Leaning forward, he listens for any noise indicating he should stay out for a little longer. But after hearing none, he carefully slips the key into the keyhole, and as silently as possible, enters the apartment.

Shuffling his way through the dark rooms, Kai makes sure not to hit anything. But the devil must be sitting on his shoulders as he finds himself standing in front of Taeyong’s bedroom, peeking like the creep he is.

His eyes turn wide at the sight, and he wonders how in the name of lord he hadn’t heard the moans until now.

Taeyong is on his chest, ass perked up in the air. There’s a black ball wrapped securely around his mouth and Kai can see his drool glistening over it. His body is entirely sweaty and back bend in a way that makes the heat pool straight into Kai’s groin.

Ten is behind him, trailing his fingers over his thighs and telling him what a good boy he is. It’s only then that he notices something metal shining around the base of Taeyong’s cock, along with something metal shining out of Taeyong’s ass.

“No way…” Kai breathes to himself.

He knew Taeyong is crazy but he never knew he’d be that crazy. This is a whole new level for him, something that never appeared even in his wildest dreams. Ten, however, seemed like the type at the first glance.

As Ten slowly pulls the metal beads out of Taeyong’s ass, Kai has the perfect view on the facial expressions he makes. His eyes roll to the back of his head, nostrils flaring for more air, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

Somehow, Kai’s palm ends up in his pants, already unbuttoned and unzipped.

Taeyong is still wearing those black, sinful heels, and Kai just loves how they look on him. He just wishes he could be closer to actually touch him.

“Ready for some more?” Ten asks in that smooth voice of his and Kai can see Taeyong nodding almost desperately.

The smirk on Ten’s lips is chilling when he takes a vibrating dildo in his hands. He positions it at Taeyong’s entrance, and Kai feels his dick twitch at the sound that comes from him.

Taeyong is clawing at the sheets, body arching and ass sticking out. His member looks neglected and Kai wishes he could be there to ease some of the tension for him. The moans he emits are hitting Kai right between his legs and he’s not sure how long he will be able to keep this up.

Finally, Ten removes the mouth gag and Taeyong lets out a cry he’s been holding for far too long. Kai’s grip on his dick tightens, strokes quickening.

“Ah! It hurts! Please! Please, please, _please_! Touch me!” Taeyong moans, moving his hips, wanting to rub himself against the mattress.

“Not yet, Yongie,” Ten teases and Kai wonders where he gets all the patience from.

“Ten _please_! I can’t take it anymore… Touch me!” His voice is thick with despair and Kai has to grip tight onto the wall in order not to barge in and fuck him like an animal.

But Ten only hums in response. “So impatient.”

Taeyong whines again and closes his eyes, spreading his legs wider, body shaking in pleasure. But when he opens his eyes again, he’s not looking at Ten anymore. His gaze has wandered to the door of his bedroom, eyes locking with Kai’s. Before Kai realizes what is happening, the look in Taeyong’s eyes sends him over the edge. He bites back a groan as he feels those familiar waves of bliss washing over him, head thrown back against the doorframe.

When he finally looks towards the boys on the bed again, he’s met with a trembling Taeyong, staring at him with so much intensity that Kai wonders if he’s just gotten hard again.

“Did you just…cum?” Ten’s voice drags him back to reality and Kai freezes, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

He was just about to make a lousy excuse of how drunk he is, when he realizes he’s talking to Taeyong.

“I’m sorry…” Taeyong’s voice is so small, so full of guilt that it breaks Kai’s heart.

“Whoa…” Ten exclaims. “First time I made someone cum untouched.”

Kai bites his bottom lip and wonders if Ten should take all the credit. He searches Taeyong’s eyes with his, watching him silently when he finally looks at him. But Taeyong seems too embarrassed and he quickly hides his face into the mattress, whimpering when Ten pulls the toy out of him.

“You okay?” Ten asks him softly, rubbing comforting circles on the small of his back. Taeyong can only nod in return.

Kai wonders if he should give them some privacy now, because honestly, it would be the smartest choice he’d make the whole day. And there’s the issue of sticky pants now, along with the smell of ashtray and sweat lingering on his clothes.

Glancing one last time at Taeyong, and wondering what just happened, Kai slips away before he gets caught by Ten. He takes a long, cold shower to calm his nerves and wash away the smell. He must admit, though, he does feel better now. Mentally, however, he feels fucked up. What if Taeyong will never want to see him again? Has he just ruined everything he has with the boy?

By the time he’s done, the lights in Taeyong’s room are out, and he sneaks his way to his bedroom with the help of his phone’s light. He crawls under the covers and hopes the warmth of the blanket would lull him to sleep.

Unfortunately, he’s not that lucky. So he ends up tossing and turning in his bed, getting tangled in the blanket and groaning in frustration. Once he frees himself, he tosses it away and gets up, walking over to the window.

He wonders if Taeyong knew from the start that he’s looking at him. Did he put on a show just for him? No, that would be ridiculous. Why would he do that? He’s put up a show for Ten.

The street seems so silent, a complete contrast to the usual activity during the day. There are only a couple of lights still turned on on the neighbouring building and Kai spies on his neighbours. He doesn’t know any of them, of course, nor can he actually see anything. But it keeps his brain active in another field.

“You were watching me…” Taeyong’s whispery voice almost gives Kai a heart attack.

He grips on his chest and sighs. “Jesus, Yong… You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry…” His voice is so low Kai barely hears it.

He can hear bare feet moving across the wooden floor, inching closer with each breath he takes. Kai backs himself against the window, shoulders tensing up.

“You touched yourself… while you were watching me being touched.” Taeyong states the obvious, making Kai cringe at his own actions. But there’s no point in lying, he’s already been caught.

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

Kai doesn’t know how to answer to that question so he looks out the window again. The one he’s been checking has gone dark, so he moves to another.

“…I came… when I saw you…” Taeyong breathes and it makes the hair on Kai’s nape stand up. “I couldn’t help myself…”

Kai swallows hard, his suspicions confirmed. He turns to face him again, even though he can only see a part of his face in the dark. Taeyong quickly diverts his gaze, staring at the floor now.

“Do you hate it?”

“Hate what?” Kai finally manages to find his voice.

“The things I like…”

“No.”

By now, Taeyong is dangerously close to him and Kai doesn’t know what to do. At the same time, he wants to hug him and tell him everything will be alright. But then again, he cannot know that.

“Where is Ten?” He manages to ask, cutting the silence.

“Asleep.”

Kai licks his lips, heart racing. What does Taeyong want him to do? He’s not smart enough to figure this out. Has he come to torture him? To mock him? No, that’s foolish. He knows Taeyong isn’t like that.

“Please,” Taeyong suddenly whispers and Kai can hear the same despair in his voice, “please, touch me…”

He stands there, dumbfounded, unsure if he’s heard right.

“Kai…” He whispers again, and Kai feels Taeyong’s fingers brushing over his chest.

“What…” he chokes up, “what about Ten?”

“Don’t mind him now, please…” Taeyong reaches closer, fingers grazing over Kai’s cheek.

“You can’t do that to him, it’s wrong,” Kai mumbles, trying to keep his distance but failing.

“He was a decoy…” Taeyong mumbles so low Kai almost missed it.

“A what?”

“He’s… not my boyfriend.” Taeyong says, pulling away and wrapping arms around himself. “We were just going out… so that I make you jealous, make you admit your feelings for me.”

“What?” Kai gasps, surprised beyond words.

“I wanted to… catch you. Like tonight… I wanted to be sure you like me… before I say anything. Because I was worried I might be imagining things…”

“What makes you think I like you just because I watched you getting fucked?” Kai’s words come out harsher than he means them.

“Oh.” Taeyong turns so small, so vulnerable and Kai hates himself to the core. “I didn’t…think… about that…”

Kai watches him, trembling in the dark, dressed in nothing but an oversized sweater he stole from him months back. And Kai cannot take it, watching him fall apart like this.

He takes a step forward and pulls him into his arms, hugging him close. He can feel hot tears against his bare chest and he only pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head.

“Please say something…” Taeyong mumbles in his chest, trembling still.

Kai swallows. _Here goes nothing_ … “I don’t know…”

“What?”

“Nothing…”

Taeyong pouts and lightly kicks him in the ribs. “Don’t go Jon Snow style right now, come on…”

Kai chuckles and squeezes him. “When did you start suspecting me?”

“When you were trying to talk me out of that date with like…the sexiest guy alive.”

“Taemin?”

“That’s the one.”

“I was seriously pissed though…”

“I know you were,” Taeyong looks up at him. “That’s why I went.”

“Tease…”

“And we didn’t have the best sex ever, by the way…” He mumbles, hiding into Kai’s chest once again. “We ended up smoking pot and counting rice that Taemin spilled all over the floor…”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Whoa.” Kai stares ahead, not really seeing anything because it’s dark. “And to think that I didn’t sleep all night cause I was furious…”

“You didn’t?”

“Nope.”

“I’m sorry…” Taeyong whispers. “…not.”

“Yah you!” Kai pulls away and attacks his sides, tickling him until the other is begging him to stop.

Once they finally calm down, Taeyong is trailing his fingers over the muscles on Kai’s chest. Kai has his palms resting on his waist, thumbs hooking onto the hem of the sweater, wanting to pull it off. They slip underneath the soft fabric and make small circles on Taeyong’s waistline.

“So uhm…” Kai clears his throat, wanting to ask something else, but it comes out in the form of, “when did you start liking me?”

“The moment you moved in.” Taeyong says softly, smiling up at him.

“…that was almost a year back.”

“Mmhmm…”

“Why… didn’t you say anything?”

“I was afraid you’d leave…”

Kai takes in a trembling breath. “I can relate to that…”

Taeyong smiles and look at him, moving his fingers higher and higher until they’re brushing over Kai’s lips. The way he feels in his arms has Kai feeling all sorts of things. So small but so strong, so sweet but such a devil crouching inside. He places a soft kiss on his fingers and watches the smile on Taeyong’s lips grow bigger.

“You are… seriously… so beautiful…” Kai mumbles, embarrassed by the words that come spilling his darkest secrets.

But Taeyong doesn’t laugh at him, nor does he cringe or mock him. Instead, he gets on his tip toes and leans in, replacing his fingers with his lips. It’s one of the most awkward but never craved more for type of kisses. Taeyong tastes like strawberries with whipped cream on top on a hot summer day. He tastes like hot cocoa and cuddles under the warm blankets on a cold winter night.

When he pulls away, Kai is dazed. He opens his eyes to find a smiling Taeyong watching him amused.

“You okay?” He asks, arms sneaking around his neck.

“Uhm…” Kai clears his throat, swallowing hard. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Want another one?” Taeyong teases.

Kai pouts and leans in to steal the next one himself. His lips move smoothly over Taeyong’s and he wonders, for the briefest of moments, if they always belonged there. Then he catches himself sounding so damn cheesy and hopes Taeyong will never hear of it. Else, he might be taunted for the rest of his life.

When they pull away for the second time, there’s no more mischief in Taeyong’s eyes. Instead, he looks more dishevelled and needy, and Kai cannot wait to give him more of himself.

He pulls him close, gently pushing him against the wall, lips back on Taeyong’s. But Taeyong’s not about going slow and steady. He’s about going rough like an animal starved for far too long, like a beast let out of cage. So he clings to Kai’s neck as he pushes himself up, wrapping both legs around Kai’s waist and biting on his bottom lip so he lets him in.

Kai lets out a gasp and Taeyong uses the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue searching for Kai’s. He slows down, exploring everything that is Kai and pulling away only when he feels queasy from the lack of air. Kai tilts his head, giving soft kisses and testing sucks over Taeyong’s neck. His heart is racing a mile an hour, still not sure if this is reality or if he’s going to wake up by the time he takes another breath.

Taeyong drops his head back, giving Kai full exposure of the milky skin on his neck, Adam’s apple bobbing up as he swallows. Kai gives it an experimental lick as he passes on to abuse the other side of his neck. He kisses lower, lips trailing to the spot where neck and shoulder meet. Taeyong lets out a low moan when Kai bites into the soft flesh, not enough to draw blood but enough to make Taeyong grip on him tighter.

Kai’s fingers are digging into Taeyong’s thighs, wanting to touch more but not daring to go much further. He’s been craving for him for too long, he doesn’t want to ruin anything. He feels Taeyong’s fingers burying into his hair, massaging the scalp and sending waves of pleasure through his entire system.

He pulls away, looking up at the panting boy in his arms. Taeyong leans in, kissing him again. “Bed…” He whispers, brushing his lips over Kai’s as he does so.

Kai can only comply, his grip on him tightening so he doesn’t accidentally drop him. Miraculously, he ends up sitting on the bed unharmed, with Taeyong on his lap. He locks his legs around Kai’s waist, moving his hips agonizingly slow.

Kai lets out a breathy moan, fingers slipping under Taeyong’s sweater and tugging it off. The smaller of the two lifts his arms up, and once he’s in all his naked glory on Kai’s lap, Kai cannot help but admire his lithe frame. If only he was smart enough to have turned the light on so he could see properly.

He leans in, kissing Taeyong’s sternum and trailing his tongue to abuse his right nipple. Taeyong throws his head back, moaning obscenely loud in the quiet of the night. His hips never ceasing with the movement, rubbing his ass over Kai’s already hard member.

Groaning, Kai moves his palms up and down Taeyong’s back, sucking on the nipple and pulling away with a pop. He looks up at the angel turned devil on his lap, only to be met with a pair of lustful eyes staring into him.

“Yes?” He breathes and Kai can only admire the boldness in his voice. But he won’t let him have all the fun. He slips his palm to his chest, slipping much lower until his fingers are wrapped around Taeyong’s member, giving it slow strokes.

The moan Taeyong makes sends a surge of satisfaction to his nether regions and he must control himself from pushing him on the bed and fucking him into oblivion. But Taeyong knows. Oh, he knows what he’s doing to him. So he moans again and again, making Kai’s breath catch in his throat, hand stroking him stuttering in movement.

Taeyong chuckles and pushes his hand away. “Aish, you’re so easy to tease…”

Kai is dumbfounded once again, his brain not comprehending what is happening for the nth time tonight. Before he has a chance to complain though, Taeyong is already on his knees in front of him, tugging Kai’s member out of his briefs. And his hands are so warm, oh so warm. They feel so delicate and smooth as they bring life to Kai junior.

He groans, closing his mouth in order not to drool at the sight in front. But when Taeyong leans lower, and Kai can feel his hot breath lingering over his most precious parts, he grips on the sheets to keep himself from going insane. The inside of Taeyong’s mouth is so hot he’s certain it would send him over the edge had he not already came once with his help.

Taeyong moves with ease, sucking just the head before taking in all of him. He gags but keeps going, bobbing his head and kissing when his mouth turns numb. Kai feels slightly sorry for him, he doesn’t want him to be in pain. But a part of him wants him to suffer, if only a little, for torturing him so.

He rests his hand on top of Taeyong’s head, tugging on hair and pushing him some more down his member. When he allows him to pull away, Taeyong’s lips are red and puffy, a trail of drool connecting them with Kai’s hard on.

“You look good…” Kai finds it in himself to comment, licking his lips at the sight.

“Thanks,” Taeyong smirks, his voice raspy. He crawls up, straddling him once more. “Want a ride?”

For a moment, Kai wonders if he’s able to read his thoughts. He manages to nod like a dumb bobbing head dog on the car’s dashboard which earns him a wicked smirk as Taeyong gets up on his knees and takes a hold of his manhood. Slowly, he guides him inside, hissing at the stretch.

“Do you…” Kai clears his throat, too mesmerised for proper function. “Do you want lube? I can prepare you, too…”

“That’s okay,” Taeyong pants, sitting down and taking all of him. “I’m good.”

“Okay…” Kai watches him, and then glances between them. Oh good god this is really happening. He feels like a fucking virgin with Taeyong around. Where did his manliness go? Right up Taeyong’s ass, that’s where. “Holy shit.”

“You good?” Taeyong asks, palms on Kai’s shoulders, hips slowly moving in circles.

“Yes,” Kai mumbles. “No.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no.”

Taeyong smiles and places his fingers on his chin. “Eyes up here…” He whispers and Kai looks up. He’s met with the most beautiful man on planet and yet he’s still managing to fuck things up.

“Sorry, I just…” Kai licks his lips, trying to find the perfect words. “You have no idea… how many times I’ve imagined this…”

“How many?” Taeyong lets out a soft moan, his hips moving in just the right pace to make them both feel frustrated.

“Too many…” Kai glances down again, looking at Taeyong’s slick with precum member. “Especially this pose… This is my favourite.”

“Ah, so you like cowboys, hmm?”

“Nope,” Kai grins at him, feeling stupid and liking it. “Just you.” He rediscovers his arms and pulls Taeyong closer, kissing him long on the lips and helping him move.

Taeyong keeps him put, sucking on his lips in order to drown the moans ripping from his throat. But Kai will have none of it. He wants to hear every single one. So he tilts his head and attacks his neck, kissing gently.

Taeyong’s moves turn a bit faster, morphing into bounces as he clings onto Kai’s shoulders. Kai keeps him close, looking up at him with pure admiration.

“Can I touch you…?”

“God, yes.”

Kai smiles, palm slipping between their bodies. He trails his index finger over the tip of Taeyong’s leaking cock, spreading the precum over it. The whimper he receives in return makes his own member twitch inside Taeyong, and he curls his fingers around his dick, stroking him in time with his bounces.

“Ah, Kai…!” Taeyong throws his head back, each movement faster, more desperate. But Kai doesn’t want him to come undone yet. He wants this to last, wants to see everything that is Taeyong. He pulls his hand away and stills his moves, looking up at him.

“Can we take it slow?” He dares to ask, rubbing circles into Taeyong’s thighs.

“You want slow?” There is disbelief in Taeyong’s voice, chest glistening with sweat and short gasps leaving his lips.

“I just don’t want it to end too soon…” Kai admits, smiling sheepishly.

“What happens if it ends too soon?”

“I don’t know…”

Taeyong pulls him close, kissing the corner of his lips. “I don’t think I can go slow now, Kai… I’ve been wanting you for so long. I want to feel your hot cum spilling inside of me, filling me to the brim…”

“Taeyong…” Kai grumbles, fondling his buttcheeks.

“Then I want you to fuck me like an animal on the bed. On the floor. Kitchen counter. In the shower. Balcony. Every fucking where, Kai… Got that?” Taeyong moans in his ear, finally moving again, having distracted Kai enough to release his grip.

“You’re insane…” Kai pants, kissing his neck.

“Deal with it.” Taeyong smirks and rides him nice and slow again, making sure he rubs himself against Kai’s abs with every move.

“I always imagined you as this cutie, who’d just moan under me…” Kai breathes between sucks, “I never thought you were this crazy.”

“I won’t change…” Taeyong whispers, clinging to him.

“Good.” Kai hugs him close. “I want to learn everything about you.”

Taeyong smiles and hugs him back, his movements paused once more. “You’ve seen a part tonight.”

“I want more…”

“Then let me ride you, babe…” Taeyong pulls away to face him. “Let me show you all that is me. And show me all that is you in return.”

Kai smiles, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. “Deal.”

Chuckling, Taeyong returns the kiss, his pace picking up again. Kai pulls away and watches him in amazement, keeping him close so he won’t slip off.

The moans spilling from Taeyong’s lips fill the room, skin slapping against skin echoing through the silent apartment. Kai can only watch as the man in front of him is riding him like there’s no tomorrow, neck glistening with sweat, head thrown back. He can’t help himself but to thrust up, meeting his own moves halfway and making the boy on top cry out in pleasure.

“Kai… Kai… I’m gonna…” Taeyong breathes, his pace erratic and wild.

“Don’t stop,” Kai manages, grabbing Taeyong’s member and stroking him in rhythm of his thrusts.

Taeyong lets out another cry, trembling on top as he chases his orgasm. It comes in overwhelming pleasure, lips parted in a silent scream as his back arches. Kai can feel him squeezing around him, white ribbons decorating his chest and stomach. And it’s enough to send Kai to cloud nine, filling up his lover just like he wanted. He pulls him close, trembling in pleasure, panting over Taeyong’s chest.

When the intensity has finally subsided, and their souls have returned to planet Earth, Taeyong sits up, feeling both Kai’s dick and cum slipping out of him. He cringes at the feeling and crawls back in his lap, finding comfort in Kai’s arms.

“This was…” Kai runs a hand through Taeyong’s hair. “This was seriously like… the best sex I ever had…”

Taeyong chuckles. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Seriously,” Kai looks at him, pressing a kiss to his eyelid. “You’re amazing. This was amazing. Whoa!”

Taeyong smiles, cuddling into him. “Good. That means you’re mine now.”

“Who’s else would I be?” Kai grins, keeping him close. He trails his fingers down Taeyong’s spine, feeling sticky from sweat and cum. Guess another shower shall fall. “Hey Yong?”

“Yes?”

“You looked really good in those heels, you know?”

“Oh, I did?” Taeyong laughs and pulls away to look at him.

“Very much so.” Kai grins. “So like…do you have a whip that goes along with them?”

“A what?” Taeyong watches him surprised.

“A whip.” Kai says simply, watching him dead in the eye. “You’re not the only one with a fetish, you know.”

Taeyong’s eyes are wide. “I never thought you’d be into whips…”

“Neither did I that you’d be into anal beads.”

“What a small world, eh?”

“Small world indeed.” Kai laughs, pulling him down for a kiss. “And I think we might have woken up your decoy…”

“Nah,” Taeyong kisses him again, before hiding into the crook of his neck, turning into his shy self once more. “He sleeps like a log.”

“Too bad,” Kai muses, enjoying the scent of post sex Taeyong. “He could have joined us.”

“I’m not sharing you…”

“But he’s handsome!”

“He is but no.” Taeyong pouts, wrapping around him like a koala. “Now carry me to bathroom, I have cum everywhere.”

“As you command, darling.” Kai grins and scoops him up into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a steamy threesome... it ended up as a fluffy kaiyong. no regrets tho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuichi31664032)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yuichi31664032)


End file.
